


Sea of Blue

by Yamiga



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaba has been distant from Kou for far too long. Upon contacting his friend, he makes a shocking discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Angst, but rest assured…Asami and Takaba don’t break up… :S This is based off of something that really happened.

Takaba woke up to his phone vibrating.

Naked and slightly sore, the vibration felt weird upon his exposed thigh so reaching under the blanket, he took the device in his hand and stared.

_Caller:_

Rolling his eyes, he quickly muted the call. Kou knew the situation he was currently in, Takaba couldn’t remember how many times he told him _not_ to call on certain mornings. This just happened to be one of those mornings. Grunting, Takaba placed the phone on the night stand and attempted to sit up.

Asami of course, stirred next to him but other than that, his beast of a lover remained asleep.  The photographer felt the urge to punch him in the gut. Asami never had to worry about pain, or aches in the morning. No, he simply got up, carrying his God-complex without a care in the world.

Sighing, Takaba jumped out of bed and somewhat limped to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up in a course of about thirty minutes and found himself back in the bedroom to grab his phone. Much to his anger, Kou had called him another six times.

_This is like the time he called me twenty times to tell me about the game…I’m not answering. And if it’s important, why not just text me?_

He strolled to the kitchen where he began to make breakfast.

Twenty minutes after that, Asami came downstairs, fixing his tie.  “You’re up early.” He commented, sitting at the table.

“I told you yesterday I had to be at work early.” Takaba replied, sitting across from him.

“I was under the impression that your phone, had woken you up.”

The photographer rolled his eyes. “So are were awake.” He took his phone out. “It’s Kou. He’s probably just bugging me about something stupid. I have better things to do. He can wait.”

OoOoOoOoO

 

Ten more calls and Takaba had turned off his phone.

As of present, he currently stood in front of his editor. The chubby man gazed over his pictures for about ten minutes before placing them back in the folder and handing them to Takaba. “This Sunday, I want you at Shiro’s Plaza, Shinjuku. 9:00 am – 11:00 pm, don’t be late, don’t miss it_”

“I…I thought that Mitarai was covering that photos hoot!” Takaba explained, barely able to hold his excitement. This was big for him. The event at Shiro’s plaza was huge, actors and actresses from all around flocked the place.

“Your pictures this week were much better than Mitarai’s.” The editor took a look at his watch. “In addition, it’s almost 3:00 o’clock. Mitarai was supposed to be here at 12:00 pm.” 

Takaba laughed. “He’ll be so upset.”

“Don’t worry…I’ll break the news to him. You’ve done great kid.”

Takaba couldn’t contain his smile. As he walked out of the office, his phone rang again. Rolling his eyes, he first checked the time, and then the caller ID. It was Kou, as usual and it was exactly three o’clock. Takaba just slipped the device back in his pocket. He’d talk to him after lunch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lunch was pretty exciting. Not only had he gotten a raise, but Ai-chan had been trailing Shinjuku for a while. They met up outside the restaurant. The two ate together and after that just talked.

Kou had been calling for a bit now, and Ai-chan seemed to notice. “Kou’s your friend?” She asked.

“Yeah, but I can talk to him later. He usually just wants stupid things.”

Ai-chan chuckled. “You can talk to him now, I’ve gotta run to the bathroom.”

Takaba guilty sighed. “Oh…” He watched as the young model stood up and rushed to the bathroom. He then took out his phone and dialed Kou’s number. Like he expected, Kou picked it up. It was about four o’clock.

“Kou…why have you been calling me so much_”

_“Aki_”_

“I told you when and when not to call me. You understand the situation I’m in, don’t you? I thought by telling you, Takato and everyone else, things would be settled. You can’t call me whenever you please, things are different know_”

_“I have to tell you something!”_

“What the hell is it? I don’t have a lot of time!”

Kou paused for a while.  His foreboding sigh was the first thing Takaba heard.

_“Over the past two years…we’ve been distant.”_

“We’ve discussed this already.” Takaba replied, and by this time, Ai-chan was coming back.

_“Well…two years ago, around the time we stopped hanging out…my…mom fell ill with Leukemia. She…um…well…a week ago, the doctors told us she wasn’t going to make it, and today was…today was her last…last…day. Everyone was there when she passed, but she really wanted to see you…that’s why I kept on calling. I’m sorry if I got on your nerves…”_ Kou sounded utterly lost, confused and distant.  _“My mom’s dead Aki. Just wanted to let you know. She…it feels…I swear she was here yesterday. She was so much better, and smiling. Her favorite color was blue, I remember her coloring as much as she could…after the chemo, her hands were all messed up…I have to go. Um…the funeral is on Sunday…Nine o’clock.”_

‘Kou_”

_“Sorry Aki if I got on your nerves. I have to go…”_

Kou hung up.

Ai-chan sat back down with a smile on her face. “What was it? Something stupid?”

Takaba didn’t know what to say, he just nodded.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When Takaba returned to the editorial department, Mitarai was there.

He was getting chewed out by the boss for not showing up on time.

“This is why Takaba is getting your position at Shiro’s plaza! Your pictures this week are terrible. Get out of my office.”

Without a word, Mitarai left. Takaba felt guilty for just standing there, looking oddly out of place, but he smiled and stopped Mitarai. He knew what would cheer the photographer up.

“Mitarai, um…” He nervously stood in front of him. “I can’t be at the photo shoot on Sunday,  at Shiro’s plaza. Maybe you can take over_”

“Nah Aki!” Mitarai laughed. “You earned it, besides my pictures have sucked. I’ve been bummed out this week though…my old art teacher has been really sick and she died today.”

Takaba froze.

“She had Lukeima…she was a wonderful woman. I was there when she died, that’s why I was so late…she died today ya’ know, at three o’clock.” He sighed and itched his head. “Because of her, I really like the color blue. That was her favorite color…” Mitarai took a step forward. “Anyway, I’m going to her funeral on Sunday. Do your best at the photo shoot. You earned it.” As he walked off, he continued to talk. “You know, I saw her last when I was in first grade. Though, I feel like she was with me my whole life.”

oOoOoOoO

Dinner with Asami was silent, and the business man seemed to notice this.

“Is everything alright?” He asked, and there was concern written all over his face.

“Yeah.” Takaba lied. “Just fine.”

OoOoOoOoOo

Saturday rolled around and Takaba was flat out depressed.

He attempted to call Kou, but couldn’t bring himself to pick up the phone. He felt so guilty. These past two years…these past few months…Kou was hurting inside, praying for his mother while Takaba was “getting the scoop”, or getting pleasurably fucked.

He had just abandoned Kou for his own selfish desires.

Was there anyway Kou would forgive him? Was there any way he’d forgive himself?

OoOoOoOoOoO

He had called his editor in advance to try and change times, however, there was no one to fill his position. The editor made it very clear that he didn’t want Takaba to let him down, and if he did, then he’d never be considered for such an assignment again.

So that Sunday, at nine in the morning, Takaba was escorted in a limo. Luckily for him, Asami had caught wind of his assignment (more like Asami was one of the guests). Kirishima was instructed to escort the photographer to the venue.

It was a lot better than walking. Takaba’s legs felt like jello. Mushy, gushy jello.

He rested his head in the seat of the limo and gazed outside of the window. People zoomed past like blobs of grey. No amount of makeup, fragrance, god-complex or anything of the sort could make them appear colorful in Takaba’s eyes.

Dark…Grey…Faded….

As the limo halted at a red light, Takaba gazed curiously out of the window.

He saw, in the distance, past the suits and dresses, the color blue. Up ahead was a large Shrine, and outside stood a vast number of people. They all stood there, motionless waiting to enter the building. They all wore blue, dark blue, bright blue…some form of blue.

As the light turned green, the limo pulled off, as did the people. They moved towards the entrance of the Shrine, slowly. Different shades of blue cascaded together forming a collage of dark, somber colors. As they entered the shrine, they all flowed like an endless body of water. A sea of blue.

Before Takaba put anymore thought into it, the limo crossed the street.

**Author's Note:**

> “And we all stood, walking into the church like a confused sea of blue. The funeral, would start any minute.”  
> Happened a couple of months ago. And I know they’re just jokes, but if you joke about cancer, lay off of. “This test gave me caner.” Or “That typing gave me cancer.” Or anything like that…Cancer isn’t really a joke. It’s kind of serious…it’s really serious. The after affects, even if you survive, aren’t always the best either. Trust me.   
> Anyway Hope you enjoyed, and hope you all had a very happy Halloween! I do not own Finder Series by the way!   
> I was a cat for Halloween! Couldn’t get more creative.


End file.
